


Questions to Love

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 36 questions to love, Academy, Best Friends, Experiment, F/M, Fluff, Lab Partners, Science, psychological experiment to find love, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: “If you do something new and challenging, that reminds you of how exciting it can be with your partner, it makes your relationship better.” - Arthur AronAfter reading about the experiment "36 questions that lead to love" Jemma Simmons was skeptical, because how could two people fall in love just over a series of questions ... being the scientist she is, decides to try it and with who else but her lab partner/best friend/room-mate Leo Fitz.





	Questions to Love

**Author's Note:**

> creds to @dinnerbiatch for beta, and to jec for inspo xo

The article had been bouncing around the academy for a few weeks now but Jemma knew better than get distracted by such madness. Some of her friends had been whispering about trying their experiment to see whether they could get boys to fall in love with them but she knew it was ludicrous, plus she had better things to worry about than falling in love.

Love. She knew that it couldn’t be forced upon or created out of nothing. It doesn’t matter how many stories she heard about love at first sight or other girls talking about how they fell in love after their first date. It had to be formed from a genuine relationship and connected between two people who have feelings for each other - she knew you didn’t have to be a scientist to know that. There was no way that this so called experiment actually made people fall in love with each other under 2 hours.

When asked about her opinion on the controversial paper Jemma just dismissed it as false and looking for attention but honestly, she hadn’t even read through the actual thesis or evidence after the practical (which she knew she should, but love was a touchy subject for her). The girls at the academy split up into two sections : the ones with a stable boyfriend/girlfriend who they planned to spend the rest of their lives with, and the girls who didn’t stay with a boy longer than a few dates before they moved on.

Jemma was the odd one out. That’s not to say she didn’t go out on dates, but it was just all the guys she met weren’t very bright. Fitz was the only one who could hold a conversation with her on the same intellectual level.

There was a period of time in the early years of the academy where Jemma felt that she almost had a crush on Fitz. She felt happier around him than other people and enjoyed his company and presence more than anyone she’s dated. She wasn’t going to lie to herself he was relatively good looking and there’s no one else she would rather spend long nights arguing about Doctor Who episodes with. But these were all worthless thoughts and feelings that would not be reciprocated. Plus, telling him would be weird as they were lab partners living together.

—~~—

“36 Questions that Lead to Love” - A Psychological Experiment.

As Jemma read about the experiment that was conducted she almost felt drawn to the science and conclusions. The psychologist who ran the experiment explored how hormones, brains and behaviour are affected with intimacy. The set of questions supposedly made people to explore their deepest emotions with each other, causing them to develop trust and intimacy.

Before Jemma knew it, she had read the whole paper along with background research, interviews and reviews on the experiment. Her favourite part of an interview that the psychologist had said was:

“The very first couple that pilot tested the questions were research assistants in our lab involved in some other research …They actually fell in love and got married, and invited the rest of the lab to their wedding.”

Her mind couldn’t help but wonder if it would work. She was a scientist and it would be in her best interest to try out the experiment for herself. She already had a partner in mind, however she assured herself that it wouldn’t work because she knew this wasn’t how love worked. But her heart held onto that tiny hope.

—~~—

It had taken Fitz some convincing before he agreed to do the experiment with Jemma.

“It’s for science Fitz. It’s basically our duty as scientists to test out hypothesis and give our own analysis and come to our own conclusions” Jemma brought up the idea during dinner the next day, hoping the food would mean Fitz was in a good enough mood to agree.

“Aren’t there other people you can do it with - why does it have to be me?” Fitz argued with her.

Fitz really wasn’t interested in “falling in love” with Jemma. He never admitted it to anyone but he has had a crush on her since they first started at the academy and even the idea of what Jemma wanted to try, he knew was a bad idea. She was the only one who understood him especially when he found it so hard to make friends with anyone. He really didn’t know why he suggested her to do the experiment with someone else because the thought of it already made his blood boil. All Jemma’s previous boyfriends were good looking (even he would admit that), but really lacking in the brains, which was why he thinks Jemma dumped them.

“But we’re lab partners” Jemma knew it had to be Fitz. She couldn’t imagine it to be anyone else. Plus the worse that would happen is that they would fall in love and she knew Fitz would never fall for her, so basically the worst was that she could fall in love with him and she was prepared to take that chance.

Fitz just shook his head and ended that conversation for the day.

It ended up taking Jemma a whole week before Fitz finally agreed. She slowly broke him down and in the end he agreed to do the experiment with her if she :  
Did his cycle of cleaning the dishes for the rest of the month and  
Promised to make him his favourite sandwich at least once a month for the rest of the year.

—~~—

The whole set of 36 questions was only meant to take 40 minutes so Jemma and Fitz decided they could complete the experiment after work. Despite Jemma’s initial plan to monitor the way their brains reacted and to conduct her own experiment, Fitz talked her out of it, not wanting to answer questions for 40 minutes while probes stuck on the side of his head, it just seemed overly distracting.

Sitting down on their couch, Jemma was more than a little nervous. She had printed out the list of questions and they each had a copy. They agreed that they’d take turns asking each other, with both of them answering.

Fitz joined her, fiddling with the sheet of paper not really knowing whether he was meant to start or whether he should wait for Jemma to say something. He skimmed his eyes over the questions and was glad they weren’t all about love but a lot of about personal emotions and opinions. Fitz knew that he would never be able to do this with anyone else because he didn’t feel comfortable answering half these questions with someone he didn't trust. He had no idea how people would have done this with strangers, but people do a lot for science, especially paid experiments.

“Ready to start?” Jemma asked her voice shakier than she had expected as she let a breathe out. Looking at Fitz who was smiling softly, she started, “I’ll go first”

There were three sets in which the 36 questions were broken up into, each passing set of questions gradually becoming more intimate and personal.

“Okay. Set 1, Question 1. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?”

You. Fitz thought but didn't want to admit that to her. Was that ruining the experiment - well considering the fact that he has dinner with Jemma all the time, she technical wouldn’t be a guest. Jemma was waiting for an answer and he almost gave in but his mouth seemed to have other ideas.

“Tony Stark, because he’s a scientist who works with technology and I’d love to bounce my ideas of him and see what he thinks, and maybe hopefully get him to support some of them.”

“I think I’d choose 11th Doctor. Does that count? Well either way, because not only is he my favourite Doctor h-”

“- he’s the world’s favourite doctor,” Fitz commented

“Yes, but maybe he’d show me the Tardis as well after dinner and we’d go on adventure and I could be his companion because that would be amazing.”

“Next Question?” Fitz suggested, “Oh this is an easy one. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.”

Jemma smiled at Fitz. The amount of things they had in common were endless. Other students at the academy talked about how they were basically one person, that’s where the “fitzsimmons” joint-name had come from because people weren’t bothered to say two names and it kind of just stuck. Now it felt almost wrong for someone to talk to just one of them.

“Okay, well 1. We both love science. 2. We both love Doctor Who 3. We share a lab together” Jemma counted off on her fingers mentally counting about 3 more which came to mind.

“I have to say three different things right?” Jemma nodded, “Right. 1. We are the youngest in our fields at the academy, 2. We both didn’t understand how Milton didn’t understand the first law of thermodynamics when it is easily one of the simplest laws of science, 3. We live in the same house?”

Jemma laughed at his three things, they were not the ones she had in mind. But he was right, Milton lacked the understand of all simple science and when the two of them tried to explain the first law of thermodynamics the first response was to retort on the fact that when his plant died, it didn’t come back when he tried to water it more. Typical Milton.

As they continued through the questions they felt themselves lighten up with each other, finding the answers just flow because of how comfortable they were with each other on a normal basis. Some if Fitz’s answer made Jemma almost admire him more because of how much respect he had for not only his work, but his opinions on friendship and love were almost too sweet not to smile at.

—~~—

“Question 19. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?”

“I would tell the girl i like how I feel instead of keeping it a secret…”

Fitz’s eyes widened because he realised that he had said that out loud instead of just in his mind. He quickly looked to Jemma’s face to see if she caught on but she just clenched her jaw hard as if she wanted to say something but was holding back.

Fitz stumbled on his next words not expected to say all that but he realised that he had said too much already.

“I mean it’s already been long enough of me not saying anything and if I’m going to die then I want her to know the truth.”  
He waited for Jemma to ask who it was but when she wasn’t he suspected she already figured that he had a crush on her and didn’t want to make it more awkward.

“Then again, I wouldn’t want to put her in a position of grief or worry considering I would be dying soon as that’s just cruel to put someone in that position, so maybe I wouldn’t tell her,” Fitz kept talking as if his mind wasn’t processing that the words were flowing out of his mouth. He wasn’t speaking directly to Jemma within that moment - it was like he was convincing himself of his own words.

There was a silence between them. Jemma didn’t know how to react. Fitz liked a girl and has for a long time now. She wanted to demand him tell her who but she realised if he had kept this from her for so long he probably didn’t want her to know so she stayed silent.

“I think I would just change the little thing” Jemma broke the pause answering the question herself, “if I know I’m going to die I’d spend a little more money on little things. Like if I went out to dinner and wanted the more expensive meal I wouldn’t hold back because I wouldn’t really be saving for the future anymore. I think having the knowledge that I’m going to be doing a lot of things for the last time is kind of sad but also meaningful.”

“Would you tell me?” Fitz propositioned, touched from Jemma’s response which was so much sadder than his. The thought of Jemma dying in a year made his heart ache and made him never want to be without her just so he knew she would always be safe.

“If I was dying in a year? Of course I’d tell you Fitz. I mean we live together and at some point you would probably realise that I’m not around,” she tried to keep the mood light-heartened hoping Fitz would just move onto the next question.

“You know that I wouldn’t know what I would do without you.” Fitz commented, his voice quietening and softening not wanting to look in Jemma’s eyes.

“I know Fitz, neither would I.”

“Promise me that you will tell me if you’re dying”

“It would kill me to keep it from you” and Jemma knew that statement was true, she couldn’t keep anything from Fitz even if she wanted to.

—~~—

Fitz smiled as he read the next questions, knowing he could go on forever answering.

“How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?”

“Honestly I think I’m closer to my grandma than my mum. My grandma and I always had a connection because she secretly wanted to go into science but it wasn’t the right time for her in that society. Mum on the other hand expected me to follow my sister and do fashion or design. I’m closer with my dad honestly, he used to take me star gazing and teach me all about the constellations.”

Jemma smiled missing her family back home. It wasn’t the same in America like it was in Sheffield, Fitz made it feel like home though. Now when she thinks about home she thinks about this house with Fitz sitting on their couch like they were now and a part of her couldn’t ask for more.

“-Also mum keeps asking me about when I’m going to get a boyfriend or get married because ‘supposedly’ all her friends daughters are already planning children and I’m the odd one out.” Jemma huffed watching Fitz laugh at her annoyance on the issue which he had heard her complain to her mum multiple times that she wanted to focus on her career and studying rather than starting a family which honestly hadn’t even crossed Jemma’s mind so much marriage.

Jemma knew Fitz on the other hand, his mother was his everything. Growing up without his dad Jemma was almost jealous hearing him talking about his mum because he cared so much about her and she was so supportive of him.

“My mother is my world,” Fitz stated even though he knew Jemma knew that already, “she’s so strong and I love her so much - that reminds me I should call her soon and find time to visit. She was all I had growing up and she always pushed me into following what I loved and was supportive of me moving to America even though I didn’t want to leave her. Sometimes I still regret moving because she's all by herself back there…”

“Oh Fitz.” Jemma took his hand, watching him struggle with coming to terms with leaving his mum behind, “your mother is one of the strongest women I know and having met her I know that she would not have let you stay and watch her while you could have been here. She wants the best for you and has worked so hard so you could be here - you know that”

Jemma squeezes his hand knowing that this is always a tough subject for him.

“You know she loves you, she treats you as if she she’s the daughter she’s never had.” Fitz smiled at Jemma remembering all the times that his mother has told him that if he waits too long that someone else is going to snatch her away from him.

—~~—

They’d already spent longer than 40 minutes answering questions and they’d only just started the third set of questions but neither of them minded. Both Jemma and Fitz were finding out things about each other that they hadn’t known even over the years that they’d known each other.

“Complete this sentence” Fitz started the second questions of set three, “I wish I had someone with whom I could share …”

“My love for science,” Jemma smiled at Fitz knowing that he understood exactly what she was talking about. It wasn’t just an interest in science it was that science was her life and she was devoted to helping people and being at the academy at SHIELD was a dream to her where she could learn and help other people and work alongside Fitz.

“I wish I had someone with whom I could share …” Fitz had no idea, he agreed with Jemma. He wanted someone who could share his love for science but also Doctor Who and someone who understood him. He already had someone he shared everything with and that was Jemma Simmons. The girl who was sitting next to him, answering questions with each other for the past house.

“… no I think I agree with you. Science. Science is really important to me.”

—~~—

Jemma began, “tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met. Well I think we can ignore that second part considering this isn’t the first time we’ve met.”

“I like your brains - I mean intelligence - I like that you are smart,” Fitz stammered a blush appearing as he stared at his hands,”I like your smile and how you scrunch your nose when you’re really happy, I like when you curl your hair and it’s in a ponytail, I like how you are so easy to talk to and that you like similar things to me. Is that enough?”  
Fitz knew the list of things that he liked about Jemma could go on. She was beautiful and he knew she didn’t know that because she always asked his opinion on her make up which he knew she didn’t need. She was generous to everyone she meets and can’t lie to anyone about anything. She would drop anything to help a friend in need and will never give up on anything until it’s perfect.

Jemma nodded, not expecting those things to come from him.

“I like how you love monkeys,

“- and before you say something we are not getting a monkey” Fitz pouted at Jemma.

“I like how you are always trying to improve your inventions and that you care so deeply about your mum and how you’ve changed so much since you started at the academy from this young boy who barely said anything to someone who knows where their place is.”

Fitz mentally knew that wasn’t true, he was still the shy boy but with Jemma he found a newly found confidence which he wanted to show her that he was better than the person he used to be.

—~~—

“Last question,” Fitz pronounced, “Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.”

That was a heavy question, Jemma thought not really even knowing how to consider answering. She was silent probably for the longest time out of all the questions, not finding an answer, but deciding what she wanted to tell Fitz.

“Agent Weaver came to see me today,” Jemma paused, “she wants to know if we want to join a SHIELD mobile unit.”

Fitz was silent, at first he wasn’t sure whether she was being serious or not. Why hadn't she told him this earlier? How long had she been keeping this from him?

“She told me last week but she’s planning on seeing both of us within the next few days. My problem is that I’m too scared to tell my best friend because I know he won’t want to leave even though this is probably a once in a life time experience. We’ll be able to put our abilities to new limits and meet new people.”

When Agent Weaver told Jemma she couldn’t be more excited but she knew that she wouldn’t leave without Fitz. It was either the two of them or neither one.

“I- I… think you should have told your partner considering he’s as much a part of this as you are,” a small part of Fitz was upset at Jemma that she withheld him but the larger part was thinking about what it would mean the two of them leaving the academy and joining a team, “You seem to be feeling unsure about everything but I still don’t think it was right to keep it from your partner.”

Jemma felt ashamed and embarrassed by what she’d done and she just waited for Fitz to take his turn. They were almost finished with this experiment and she knew he probably didn’t want to talk to her for a while.

“My problem is that my lab partner, best friend and roommate kept the fact that we’ve been invited to join a team.” Fitz’s statement was blunt and when he said it at part of him regretted it as he saw hurt flash across Jemma’s eyes.

“I think you should see it from your partner’s side,” Jemma started, wary of all the words that she was saying, “Your partner was probably scared of what you’d think especially knowing that you don’t like change and wanted to consider it themselves before they brought it up to you. But I don’t blame you for being upset Fitz, I’m sorry, I should have said something.”

—~~—

That was the last question. The tension between them was no longer comfortable, both of them awkwardly shuffling in their seats trying not to make eye contact.

“So I guess that’s the end right?” Fitz rubbed the back of his neck trying to give Jemma a smile.

“Actually …” Jemma pointed to the very bottom of the page.

Final task / suggestion: Stare into each other’s eyes for four minutes.

Fitz read the final task and nodded. He could do that, it’s just four minutes and then this would all be over. Fitz turned his body so he was sitting facing Jemma. He leaned forwards slightly so their faces were closer and Jemma pressed the timer on her phone.

The phrase, he stared deeply into my eyes, had never been more true for Jemma than this moment. Everything else in the room didn’t matter in the moment. The only thing Jemma had her attention on was Fitz. She hadn’t expected to feel like this, a few moments ago she was waiting for the experiment to finish so she could go hide in her room but now she didn’t want to break eye contact. Jemma watched as Fitz’s eyelids slowly closed and opened, his mouth slightly parted the two of them too scared to say anything.

The anger Fitz was bottling up from the moments before vanished as he felt himself almost hypnotised by Jemma. He didn’t know what to say or even think. Unconsciously he found her hands in his and he rubbed his thumb across the backside of her hand as they sat in silence. The thoughts running through Fitz’s mind was endless and ever-changing but the one lingering throughout was how easy it would have been for him to lean slightly forward and press his lips against hers.

Through Jemma’s eyes Fitz could see so much that he hadn’t expected. He could tell that she was sorry, he could tell that she was unsure and nervous but most of all he could tell that they had a connection between them.

Jemma’s phone started to vibrate against the couch as a chime started to play but neither of them moved. It was like a trance. Neither of them could move away and break eye contact. As the ringing of the phone stopped all that could be heard was the sound of breathing. Fitz licked his lips slightly and for a moment he thought he was going to move that space forward but he didn’t.  
“I guess that’s it,” Jemma whispered, moving back slightly.

Fitz nodded not really knowing what to say. He quickly unclasped their hands before looking at Jemma for a brief moment. Normally after any experiment they’d sit down and discuss what happened, what worked and what didn’t - but he really didn’t feel like doing that right now.

Instead of saying anything else Fitz stood up and shuffled himself back into his room shutting the door. Lying down on his bed he ran his hands through his head and let out a soft groan. Had the experiment actually worked? He thought about Jemma. He thought about resting his hand upon her cheek, brushing his fingers across her fair skin. Within those four minutes he had her face memorised from the shape her nose to the hazel colour of her eyes which changed upon different light reflections. Fitz didn’t want to tell believe that he was actually in love because the idea was beyond ludicrous, he tried to shove the idea down and think about other things like the thought of them joining the team. No matter how long he lay there the idea of him and Jemma kept coming back but Jemma deserved better than him. She was smart and witty and funny and she wanted to join the team, Fitz on the other hand hated change. Jemma didn't even want to tell him because she knew he’d react badly. Somehow Fitz knew that if Jemma wanted to join the team he’d go with her, he would follow her anywhere.

—~~—

Jemma sat there not really knowing what to think. After they had finished Fitz had basically ran away from her to his room and he hasn’t come out. Had the experiment really been that bad?  
She lay back down on the couch and shut her eyes for a moment remembering the moments that jus were. A few moments longer and she probably would have lost her composure and leant forwards to kiss Fitz. that thought had been going through her mind for whole night and it was safe to say that her crush had fully unconcealed. But was she in love? Did she love Fitz? The more she thought about it the more she started to believe that she did, that maybe she always did. Fitz was always there for her and she honestly didn’t know what she would do without him, he was the one she wanted by her side when she was sick or helping her working out dynamics behind their new inventions. He was the one she wanted with her wherever she went.

—~~—

It was in the early hours of the next day and Fitz still hadn’t slept. He walked out to the kitchen and started to make himself tea just to try to calm himself down.

“Do you mind pouring me a cup?” Jemma asked softly behind him startling Fitz who hadn’t realised she was behind him.

Jemma had fallen in and out of sleep on the couch and when she heard Fitz moving about she found herself awake again. The air was full of tension between neither of them knowing what to say. Fitz could feel his heart pound in rhythms as he tried not to look at Jemma too much, because even at 3am she was still as pretty as she were during normal hours and his mind and heart couldn’t take this now.

“I thought about it,” Fitz started handing Jemma her cup of tea, the two of them leaning against the kitchen bench not really knowing where to go now, “if you think joining the team is a good idea we should do it.”

Jemma was almost shocked. She hadn’t expected Fitz to agreed to quickly, she nodded, “Are you sure? We can talk about it more with Agent Weaver if you like.”

“I’m sure Jemma,” Fitz assured her, “Also, about the experiment …”

Jemma froze. After he ran off she hadn’t expected him to bring it back up especially so soon. She had no idea what he was going to say, a part of her hoped that he felt the same way as her but she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“I think it can be concluded that the aim to fall in love after 36 questions was not met, disproving the thesis.” Fitz stated directly like he was conducting any other experiment with Jemma in their lab.

“No, I agree Fitz. Disproved …” Jemma trailed off deciding if Fitz didn’t feel the same way Jemma wasn’t going to admit to it.

The fact that the experiment had actually worked surprised Jemma beyond belief but maybe she was cheating starting off already with a crush. She figured that being in love with Fitz without him knowing wasn’t the worst thing, she could get over it.

Fitz considered telling Jemma the truth, he wanted to be open with her but now that he had just agreed to joining the same was it really in his best interest for her to know that he loved her? They were going to be joining a mobile unit where the two of them would be working closely together on days upon ends and he didn’t want to make it awkward between them. Fitz knew it was too late to get over his newly found love, but he could always bury it deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more about the experiment here : http://www.abc.net.au/triplej/programs/hack/the-36-questions-that-lead-to-love/8387736
> 
> Leave Love xo


End file.
